Стенограммы/Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Ля, ля-ля, ля-ля! Ля, ля-ля, ля-ля, ля ля-ля ля-ля! Это так здорово, Зубастик! Сегодня нам нечего делать: столько печь! Я ждала лучшего времени, чтобы наконец опробовать бабушкин рецепт пятнадцатислоевого пирога с майораном и особым тройным шоколадом! Это будет чудесно! :Зубастик: лижет :Пинки Пай: Посмотрим. Сладкое бизе, шоколадный ганаш, пралине и орехи, сливочный крем с какао... :отличия звенит :Пинки Пай: И час на слой — это пятнадцать часов пекарской благодати! :открывается и закрывается :отличия звенит :Пинки Пай: Ладно, Зубастик, мы приступаем ко второму слою! :отличия звенит :Пинки Пай: Что такое? Мой знак отличия! А! Знаешь. что это значит?! приглушённо Карта! :Зубастик: лижет :захлопывается :открывается :Пинки Пай: А, Зубастик? Ты можешь подменить меня на время? Надеюсь, я быстро. Я отмерю тебе муку... писк ...а когда остынет первый слой, полей его ганашем. И не забудь взбить белки для бизе! :отличия звенит :Пинки Пай: Я знаю, ты справишься, Зубастик! Ты лучший аллигатор-пекарь из всех! целует :захлопывается :Зубастик: скрипит стук моргает : :Сумеречная Искорка: Это так увлекательно. Карта зовёт вас в Гриффонстоун, самое сердце королевства грифонов! Не знаю, читали ли вы «Великие грифоны прошлого», но грифоны были известны тем... :Радуга Дэш: Что они грубые, бесчувственные наглецы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты про Джильду? :Радуга Дэш: Да, я про Джильду! Прибыв в Понивилль, она обидела всех моих друзей, особенно Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Она немного всё портила. :Радуга Дэш: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, может, Джильда и была немного грубой. Но вы отправитесь в Гриффонстоун: у этого города древняя, увлекательная история! рассказывает В давние времена грифоны были такими же жадными, как и драконы: они беспрестанно копили битсы и сокровища. Но всё изменилось, когда король Гровер нашёл загадочного золотого Идола Борея. По легенде, Идол Борея был сделан из пыли золотых закатов, принесённой через горы северным ветром. Обладание Идолом Борея наполнило сердце грифонов гордостью. Говорят, что это единственное сокровище превратило Гриффонстоун в самое прекрасное царство на земле. :Радуга Дэш: И почему тебя вообще так волнуют эти грифоны? :Сумеречная Искорка: Визит Джильды пробудил во мне интерес. Поэтому я стала читать «Великие грифоны прошлого» и с тех пор увлеклась! А теперь... вздыхает Вы обе увидите Гриффонстоун своими глазами. :Пинки Пай: А? Только я и Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: Слушай, можешь лететь вместо меня, если хочешь. зевает Я ещё не доспала своё. :Пинки Пай: Может, ты поедешь с нами? Ведь ты всё же Принцесса дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, нет, если бы карта хотела, чтобы я посетила самое крутое королевство в Эквестрии, осмотрела бы дворец и увидела идола, который объединил целый вид, она бы, наверное, так и сказала. Вы вдвоём легко справитесь с любым делом. Я останусь тут и займусь важными принцесскими делами. :Пинки Пай: Тогда вперёд, Радуга! Отправляемся в Гриффонстоун! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Ладно... :Пинки Пай: Отличный настрой! в свистульку для вечеринок :свистит :пыхтит :Пинки Пай: Что ты читаешь, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Искорка написала целую книгу, что нам делать в Гриффонстоуне. :Пинки Пай: Вроде пособия, чтобы понять, какую проблему надо решить? :Радуга Дэш: И не только. Это как Искорка лично, но в форме книги. Искорку "Всегда носите достаточно битсов. Грифоны обязательно помогут, если вы поделитесь богатством". :звенят :скрипит :Пинки Пай: глотает Одолжишь мне битсы? :пыхтит :Сумеречная Искорка: кадром Прибыв в ущелье грифонов, остановитесь ненадолго и взгляните на север, на Гиперборейские горы: это один из прекрасных видов в Гриффонстоуне. Попав в город, отправляйтесь в дворец и представьтесь королю. Книга «Великие грифоны прошлого» была написана очень давно, она заканчивается на коронации Гуто — четырнадцатого короля грифонов. Я не знаю, кто там теперь правит. Скажите, что вас послала Принцесса дружбы и вы пришли решить некую проблему. Если по каким-то причинам король не сможет помочь, я бы посетила библиотеку Гриффонстоуна. Это малоизвестный секрет: если вы подружитесь с библиотекарем, то сможете узнать что угодно. Плюс, как бонус, снаружи стоит статуя царя Гуто! хихикает Сфотографируетесь! Не забудьте попробовать знаменитые грифонские печенья. Говорят, они лучшие. :Пинки Пай: О, Искорке надо было ехать с нами! Тогда бы она лично увидела, что Гриффонстоун... :хлопок :Пинки Пай: ...— просто помойка! :скрипит :Радуга Дэш: Фу. Надо было карте послать Рарити, а не нас. :Пинки Пай: Простите, сэр? Это же Гриффонстоун, да? :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Это было невежливо. :Радуга Дэш: Видишь? Грифоны точно такие, как я представляла. :Пинки Пай: Может, найдём дворец и спросим короля, что происходит. :Джильда: У нас нет короля, неудачники. :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Джильда. :Джильда: Дэш. :Пинки Пай: Пинки! :Радуга Дэш: Что ты тут делаешь? :Джильда: Э, а зачем вы сюда пришли, умники? :Пинки Пай: Эй! Мы пришли помочь Гриффонстоуну! :Джильда: В чём помочь? :Пинки Пай: Ну... мы неуверены! Но речь о карте, и знаках отличия, проблеме, и... :Джильда: Как скучно! :Пинки Пай: Раз у вас нет короля, может, скажешь, где Идол Борея? :Джильда: Ха-ха! Не говорите, что вы верите в эту ерунду. :Дедушка Граф: А стоит поверить! и чихает :удар :открывается :Дедушка Граф: Идол — это лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с нами, грифонами! :Джильда: Отлично. А теперь вы завели Дедушку Графа! :Дедушка Граф: Я расскажу вам эту трагическую историю... смеётся ...за пару битсов. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает :звенят :Дедушка Граф: Первый король грифонов, король Гровер, объединил наш вид так, как никто никогда не объединял ни до, ни после! И он сделал это благодаря невероятному Идолу Борея. :Пинки Пай: хохот :Дедушка Граф: Этот идол наполнял сердце каждого грифона, видевшего его, гордостью! Один король передавал его другому: у Гриффонстоуна был свой идол. А все другие животные нам завидовали. рассказывает Он объединял нас — он давал нам лицо, — и так было до правления короля Гуто. :молнии :Дедушка Граф: рассказывает Тогда пришёл Аримаспи, чтобы украсть сокровище грифонов! Король Гуто пытался его прогнать, но Аримаспи смог сбежать, прихватив идола! :молнии :Аримаспи: ревёт :Дедушка Граф: рассказывает Говорят, когда наше сокровище упало в Бездонную Бездну, наша гордость упала вместе с ним. Король Гуто был последним королём Гриффонстоуна, и мы жили долго и несчастливо. Конец! :Пинки Пай: слёзы Это самая грустная история! :Дедушка Граф: Э, что ж... Деньги всё равно не верну! :Пинки Пай: Ясно, почему книга Искорки закончилась коронацией короля Гуто. Кто захочет записывать такую грустную историю? :удар :Джильда: Она не грустная! Похоже, что мы грустим? :удар, царапанье :Радуга Дэш: Пинки, кажется, я знаю, зачем карта прислала нас. Нужно найти Идола Борея и снова вернуть гордость и славу Гриффонстоуну! :Джильда: Ха-ха. Начинается — типичный комплекс героя у пони. Нам плевать на этого глупого идола. Вы не поняли? Плевать! Нам на всё плевать, и знаешь, нам так нравится! :Пинки Пай: По-моему, Радуга Дэш права! Карта прислала нас решить некую проблему! :Джильда: Единственная проблема Гриффонстоуна — это вы! :Радуга Дэш: Мне неважно, что она говорит. Мы найдём сокровище, снова сделаем Гриффонстоун крутым и вернёмся в Понивилль! Вперёд! :Пинки Пай: Стой, Радуга. А как же совет Искорки? :Радуга Дэш: Какой, сделать фотографии? :Пинки Пай: Она сказала, что ответы есть в библиотеке. :бух :Радуга Дэш: Наслаждайся. Когда тебе надоест путеводитель Искорки, я буду на дне Бесконечной Бездны искать Идола Борея. :открывается :Радуга Дэш: Я здесь, чтобы найти пропавшего идола и спасти Гриффонстоун! :хлопок :ломается :Радуга Дэш: Э, мне нужны верёвка, крепления и гид, который отведёт меня в Бесконечную Бездну. :Владелец магазина: А мне нужны битсы. :Пинки Пай: Эй, Джильда! На улицах говорят, что в Гриффонстоуне есть великолепная библиотека со всеми ответами! :Джильда: На каких это улицах говорят? :Пинки Пай: Ладно, может, не на этой, но на других улицах ваша библиотека — главная тема. :Джильда: Библиотека вон там, иди внутрь и оставь меня в покое! :гремит :Пинки Пай: Ах! Может, хорошо, что Искорка не поехала... статуе Как грустно видеть ваш город таким, король, но Радуга Дэш ошибается. Это не может быть из-за пропавшего куска золота. король Грувер Ты права, Пинки! И у тебя красивые волосы! нормально О, король Гровер, старый вы льстец! :рушится :бах! :Пинки Пай: А! Я знаю, что нужно Гриффонстоуну! :Джильда: Поменьше пони? :Пинки Пай: Песня! У меня есть супер-песня про улыбки, которая развеселит самого ворчливого грифона! вдыхает :Джильда: Тут петь нельзя! :Пинки Пай: Но, но как демонстрировать позитивные музыкальные номера без пения? :Джильда: Да, это проблема Гриффонстоуна — отсутствие позитивных музыкальных номеров. :Пинки Пай: Если мне нельзя петь, может, праздник? Грифонам не помешает хорошее веселье! Где магазин «Всё для вечеринок»? :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Нет такого? А может, торт? Торт — это здорово! Где у вас пекарня? :Джильда: Грх. :Пинки Пай: Никаких песен, вечеринок и нет пекарни?! Что это за место?! :Джильда: Можешь уйти вопит в любое время! :грохот :удар :Пинки Пай: А прощальный торт? Стоп, нет! Тут нет прощальных тортов! Или кексов! Или даже грифонского печенья! :Джильда: У нас есть грифонское печенье. Я в нём спец. :Пинки Пай: Я куплю одно! чавкает :Джильда: Битсы вперёд! :звенит :Пинки Пай: хрустит :Джильда: Ну? :Пинки Пай: хрустит :Джильда: Ну что, нравится? Это секретный рецепт Дедушки Графа. :Пинки Пай: набитым ртом АЙ! Кажется, сломался зуб! :Джильда: Ну и ладно. Возврата не делаем. Мне плевать. Я хочу продать побольше и уехать из этого жуткого города куда подальше. :Пинки Пай: плюётся Я могу тебе помочь! :дует :Радуга Дэш: Э, можешь поправить мне ремень на шлеме? :Владелец магазина: А ты дашь мне битсы? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Неважно, я сама. А как глубока бездна? :Владелец магазина: А как глубоки карманы? :Радуга Дэш: Интересно, грифоны говорят о чём-то, кроме битсов? :Владелец магазина: Дай мне битсы — и я отвечу. :Радуга Дэш: Неудивительно, что Джильда — такая милашка. :Пинки Пай: жуёт Рецепт Дедушки Графа хорош, но ему не хватает одного ингредиента. :Джильда: Ой, да неужели. «Дружбы»? :Пинки Пай: Э, нет. Пищевой соды. Тебе повезло: я без неё не хожу! Ставим в печь — и грифонское печенье будет на вес золота! :Грета: нюхает :бах! :стук :Джильда: Грета! :Пинки Пай: Ага! Я всё видела, Джильда! Может, ты и ведёшь себя как грубый грифон, но в душе ты добрая! :Джильда: О чём ты говоришь? :Пинки Пай: Ты помогла встать другу, который упал. :Джильда: Кому, ей? Просто Грета — мой знакомый грифон. У нас тут нет друзей! вздыхает Однажды у меня был друг, но ты видела, чем это закончилось. :Пинки Пай: пуф! звук Кошмар, мне надо найти Радугу Дэш! :Джильда: Увидимся. :дует :Радуга Дэш: кричит Ты уверена, что мы не сможем полететь вниз? Аа! Неважно, я получила ответ. :Радуга Дэш: Надо найти золотого идола — и я сваливаю отсюда. :рвётся :Радуга Дэш: вопит Нееет! :удар :Радуга Дэш: Ай, оо! Моё копыто! Помоги! Брось другую верёвку! :Владелец магазина: Битсы есть? :Радуга Дэш: Стой! Помогитееееее...! на расстоянии :натягивается :дует :удар :Радуга Дэш: Спасите! :Пинки Пай: расстоянии Вот ты где! Забудь об идоле! Я поняла, как решить главную проблему Гриффонстоуна — печенье! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай, вернись сюда! :Пинки Пай: расстоянии Да? :Радуга Дэш: расстоянии Можешь бросить мне верёвку? :Пинки Пай: расстоянии Я посмотрю! :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Вот верёвка! :Радуга Дэш: ворчит :Пинки Пай: Нам нужна помощь. Никуда не уходи! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Куда я отсюда денусь? :рушится :Радуга Дэш: крики Надеюсь, что никуда! :шипит :Джильда: жуёт :Пинки Пай: Радуга Дэш застряла в Бездонной Бездне, помоги мне спасти её, пожалуйста! :Джильда: Не моя проблема. :Пинки Пай: Это твоя проблема! Она твоя подруга! :Джильда: Была когда-то. :Пинки Пай: А ты не помнишь, как это было? :Джильда: Помню. Естественно. :Молодой Хупс: Этот грифон не знает, как нужно летать в Детском лётном лагере! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Может, она не хочет вас опозорить! Привет, я Радуга Дэш! А ты...? :Молодая Джильда: Э... Дж-Джильда. :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Ты в этом уверена? Держись меня, Джильда, и эти парни тебя больше не тронут. Ого! Ты крутая! :Молодая Джильда: смеётся Ты тоже, Радуга Дэш! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Ну что, Джильда, покажем парням, как это делается! :значки гремят :Молодая Джильда: Мы пилоты, хоть юны, :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Просто крылья нам даны, :Молодые Джильда и Радуга Дэш: Нас с тобою ждёт успех: летать мы будем лучше всех! :Джильда: Ладно. Я ей помогу. Если не буду считаться её подругой. :Пинки Пай: Я поняла тебя. аудиенции Но она считается! :рушится :дует :Джильда: Держись, неудачница! Я иду к тебе! :Радуга Дэш: Почему ты так долго, копуша?! :рушится :Радуга Дэш: вопит :Пинки Пай: Радуга Дэш! Я иду за тобой! :Радуга Дэш: вопит :Пинки Пай: Поймала! :Джильда, Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш: вопят :удар :Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш: ворчат :Джильда: Держитесь, вы двое! ворчит А? А! :блеск :Джильда: Идол Борея! ворчит :Радуга Дэш: Соскальзываю! :Джильда: напрягается :Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш: вопят :Джильда: ворчит :удар :звяк! :Радуга Дэш: Идол! :Джильда: Вы мне дороже, чем этот глупый кусок золота. :рушится :Пинки Пай: Обнимемся потом, сейчас вылезаем! :Джильда: Простите меня, что я так вела себя с вами. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо, Джильда. :Пинки Пай: Извинение принято. :Радуга Дэш: Жаль, что мы не вернули вашего идола. Теперь мы никогда не решим проблему Гриффонстоуна. :Пинки Пай: Это я и хотела тебе сказать! Карта послала нас не искать потерянного Идола Борея. А чтобы заменить его чем-то получше! :Джильда: Для грифона нет ничего лучше золота. :Пинки Пай: Это потому, что у вас нет дружбы! Если вы начнёте заботиться друг о друге, Гриффонстоун станет ещё более прекрасным королевством, чем раньше! И вам не нужен для этого золотой идол. Вы просто нужны друг другу. :Радуга Дэш: Ого, Пинки. Это было... очень слащаво. :Пинки Пай: Эх, а что мне сказать? Я всегда такая. Иди, Джильда! Найди себе друга! :Радуга Дэш: Не знаю, Пинки. Ты думаешь, что грифоны справятся? Учти: мы же не в Понивилле. :Джильда: Она держалась настороженно, пока я не дала ей печенья. Потом она попробовала его и сказала, что оно вкусное! Это первые добрые слова, которые мне сказал грифон, представляете! :отличия звенят :Радуга Дэш: Что ж, Пинки. Видимо, эту проблему и надо было решить. :Пинки Пай: ролике Пищевая сода делает сдобу и дружбу пышной и вкусной! писк :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, нам пора домой. :Джильда: Что? А я буду одна распространять тут дружбу?! Как мне это сделать?! У меня пока ещё нет ни одного друга! :Радуга Дэш: Точно, одного нет. Но зато есть два. :Пинки Пай: слёзы Обнимашки! Обнимемся сейчас! :Джильда: Но вы ведь придёте навестить, правда? :Радуга Дэш: Попробуй останови нас! :лоп! :Пинки Пай: статуе Что ж, до встречи, старый льстец. :Радуга Дэш: Э, Пинки? С кем это ты говоришь? :Пинки Пай: Ни с кем! Пошли, вернёмся домой и посмотрим, как Зубастик справился с рецептом майоранового пирога! :Зубастик: моргает |-| Английская стенограмма = : Pinkie Pie: La, la-la, la-la! La, la-la, la-la, la la-la la-la! This is gonna be so great, Gummy! We have absolutely nothing to do today except bake! I've been waiting for just the right time to finally try Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe! It's gonna be amazing! : Gummy: licks : Pinkie Pie: Let's see. Nutty meringue, chocolate ganache, praline and nuts, cocoa-flavored buttercream... : mark ringing : Pinkie Pie: An hour per layer – that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss! : opens and closes : mark ringing : Pinkie Pie: Okay, Gummy, I think we're ready to start prepping the second layer! : mark ringing : Pinkie Pie: Oh, my gosh! My cutie mark! gasps You know what this means?! hushed The map! : Gummy: licks : shuts : opens : Pinkie Pie: Uh, Gummy? Could you take over for a bit? Hopefully this'll be quick. I'll just measure the baking powder for you... squee ...and when the first layer cools, you can drizzle some of the ganache over it. And don't forget to beat the egg whites for the meringue! : mark ringing : Pinkie Pie: I know you can do this, Gummy! You're the best alligator baker I've ever met! kisses : shuts : Gummy: creaking thud blinks : song : Twilight Sparkle: This is so exciting. The map is summoning you to Griffonstone, the very heart of the griffon kingdom! I don't know if either of you have read "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", but griffons were known to be— : Rainbow Dash: Rude, insensitive bullies? : Twilight Sparkle: You mean Gilda? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I mean Gilda! When she came to Ponyville, she was a total jerk to all my friends,especially Pinkie Pie! : Pinkie Pie: She was a bit of a party pooper. : Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. : Twilight Sparkle: So, maybe Gilda was a little rude. You still get to go to Griffonstone, and according to this book, it has a rich, fascinating history! narrating In ancient times, griffons were known to be as greedy as dragons, always hoarding their bits and other treasures. But all that changed when King Grover found the mysterious golden Idol of Boreas. Legend says the Idol of Boreas was made from the dust of golden sunsets, blown across the mountains by the north winds. Possessing the Idol of Boreas filled the griffons' hearts with pride. It's said that that one great treasure is responsible for turning Griffonstone into the most majestic kingdom of all the land. : Rainbow Dash: And why do you care so much about griffons anyway? : Twilight Sparkle: It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious. So I picked up "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", and I've been hooked ever since! And now... sigh Now you two get to see Griffonstone with your very own eyes. : Pinkie Pie: Huh? Just me and Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: Hey, you can totally take my place if you want. yawn I still have half a nap to finish. : Pinkie Pie: Why don't you just come with us? I mean, you are the Princess of Friendship. : Twilight Sparkle: No, no, if the map wanted me to go to the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria and tour the palace and see the actual idol that unites an entire species, which would be super amazing, I'm sure it would've said so. You two can handle whatever the issue is just fine. I'll stay here and do important princessy things. I guess. : Pinkie Pie: Well then, come on, Dashie! We're going to Griffonstone! : Rainbow Dash: sigh Fine... : Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit! party horn : whistle : chugging : Pinkie Pie: Whatcha reading, Rainbow? : Rainbow Dash: sighs Twilight literally wrote a book on what we need to do in Griffonstone. : Pinkie Pie: You mean like a guide on how to figure out what problem we're supposed to fix? : Rainbow Dash: And then some. It's like Twilight herself in book form. Twilight "Always carry plenty of bits. The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth." : clinking : squeaking : Pinkie Pie: swallows Uh, can I borrow some bits? : chugging : Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Upon arriving in Griffon Gorge, be sure to pause and cast your eyes northerly, up the Hyperborean Mountains, taking in the breathtaking beauty of Griffonstone. Once in Griffonstone proper, go immediately to the palace and introduce yourself to the king. "Bygone Griffons of Greatness" was written a long time ago, and it ends with the coronation of the fourteenth king of the griffons, King Guto. I have no idea who's in charge now. Tell the king you've been sent by the Princess of Friendship, and you're there to help with some sort of problem. If for some reason the king can't help, I'd try the Griffonstone library next. It's a little known secret that if you befriend a librarian, you can usually find out anything. Plus, as a bonus, there's a statue of King Grover outside! giggles Photo op! And don't forget to sample some famous griffon scones. They're supposed to be the best. : Pinkie Pie: Aw, Twilight should've come along! Then she could see first-hoof that Griffonstone is... : beat : Pinkie Pie: ...a total dump! : creaking : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Maybe the map should've called Rarity instead of us. : Pinkie Pie: Excuse me, sir? This is Griffonstone, right? : beat : Pinkie Pie: Well, that wasn't very nice. : Rainbow Dash: See? These griffons are exactly like I'd thought they'd be. : Pinkie Pie: Maybe we should just find the palace so we can ask the king what's going on. : Gilda: We don't have a king, losers. : Rainbow Dash: Hello, Gilda. : Gilda: Dash. : Pinkie Pie: Pinkie! : Rainbow Dash: What are you doing here? : Gilda: Uh, I'm a griffon? What's your excuse, dweebs? : Pinkie Pie: Hey! These 'dweebs' are here to help Griffonstone! : Gilda: Help it what? : Pinkie Pie: Well... we're not really sure! But it involves a map and our cutie marks and a problem, and— : Gilda: Bored now! : Pinkie Pie: Well if you don't have a king, could you at least tell us where the Idol of Boreas is? : Gilda: Ha-ha! Don't tell me you really believe in that thing. : Grampa Gruff: You'd better believe in it! and wheezes : thump : opens : Grampa Gruff: It was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons! : Gilda: Oh, great. Now you got Grampa Gruff started! : Grampa Gruff: I'll tell you the whole tragic tale... laughing ...for a couple of bits. : Rainbow Dash: sighs : clinking : Grampa Gruff: The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been united before or since! And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas. : Pinkie Pie: giggling : Grampa Gruff: That idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it! From one king to the next, Griffonstone had our golden idol. We were the envy of all other species. narrating It held us together – it gave us an identity – right up until the reign of King Guto. : cracks : Grampa Gruff: narrating That's when Arimaspi came to steal our griffon treasure! King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi managed to get away with the idol! : cracks : Arimaspi: bellows : Grampa Gruff: narrating They say when our treasure fell into the Abysmal Abyss, our pride went with it. King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end! : Pinkie Pie: up That was the saddest story ever! : Grampa Gruff: Aw, well... Tough tailfeathers! No refunds! : Pinkie Pie: No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto. Who would want to record a history that sad? : thump : Gilda: It's not sad! Do we look sad to you? : scrabbling : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I think I know why the map sent us here. We need to find the Idol of Boreas and bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone! : Gilda: Ha-ha. Here we go – typical pony hero complex. None of us care about that dumb old idol. Don't you get it? We don't care about anything, and that's the way we like it! : Pinkie Pie: I think Rainbow Dash is right! The map sent us here to fix some sort of problem! : Gilda: The only problem Griffonstone has is you! : Rainbow Dash: Well, I don't care what she says. We're gonna find that treasure, make Griffonstone cool again, and get back to Ponyville! Come on! : Pinkie Pie: Wait, Rainbow Dash. What about Twilight's advice? : Rainbow Dash: What, taking a bunch of pictures? : Pinkie Pie: She mentioned finding answers at the library. : thwap : Rainbow Dash: Knock yourself out. But when you get bored with Twilight's tour book, I'll be at the Abysmal Abyss finding the Idol of Boreas. : opening : Rainbow Dash: I'm here to find your missing idol and save Griffonstone! : beat : breaks : Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll need some rope, a grappling hook, and a guide to take me down to the Abysmal Abyss. : Storekeeper: And I'll need some bits. : Pinkie Pie: Hey, Gilda! Word on the street is that Griffonstone has an amazing library chock-full of answers! : Gilda: Word on what street? : Pinkie Pie: Okay, maybe not this street, but on other streets, your library is the talk of the town. : Gilda: The library's right there, so why don't you go inside and leave me alone?! : rattling : Pinkie Pie: gasps Maybe it's good that Twilight didn't come... statue It's sad what happened to your town, King, but Rainbow Dash can't be right. This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold. King Grover You are right, Pinkie! And you've got amazing hair! normal Aw, King Grover, you old charmer! : breaks : bonk! : Pinkie Pie: gasps I know what Griffonstone needs! : Gilda: Fewer ponies? : Pinkie Pie: A song! I've got a super song about smiling that sure to make even the most grumpy griffon grin! inhales : Gilda: Can't sing here! : Pinkie Pie: But how do you break into uplifting musical numbers with no singing? : Gilda: Yeah, that's Griffonstone's biggest problem – lack of uplifting musical numbers. : Pinkie Pie: Well if I can't sing, how about a party? If there's one thing these griffons need, it's a good cheer! Where's your party store? : beat : Pinkie Pie: No party store? Uh, how about cake? Nothing cheers folks up like cake! Where's a bakery? : Gilda: Ugh. : Pinkie Pie: No singing, no parties, no bakery?! What is this place?! : Gilda: You're welcome to leave yelling at any time! : crash : thump : Pinkie Pie: Well, that just takes the cake. Wait, no! It can't take the cake 'cause there is no cake! Or muffins! Or griffon scones! : Gilda: Oh, we got griffon scones. That's my specialty. : Pinkie Pie: I'll buy one! chomp : Gilda: Bits first! : clinking : Pinkie Pie: crunching : Gilda: Well? : Pinkie Pie: crunching : Gilda: What, you like it? That's my Grampa Gruff's secret recipe. : Pinkie Pie: mouth full Ow! I think I broke a tooth! : Gilda: Well, whatever. No refunds. I don't even care anyway. I just want to sell enough of these so that I can leave this lousy town. : Pinkie Pie: spits I can help you with that! : blowing : Rainbow Dash: Uh, you think you could tighten the strap on my helmet? : Storekeeper: Can you give me more bits? : Rainbow Dash: sighs Never mind, I got it. So how deep is this abyss? : Storekeeper: How deep are your pockets? : Rainbow Dash: Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits? : Storekeeper: Gimme some bits and I'll answer. : Rainbow Dash: No wonder Gilda's such a delight. : Pinkie Pie: chewing Grampa Gruff's recipe is good, but it's missing one important ingredient. : Gilda: Don't tell me. "Friendship"? : Pinkie Pie: Uh, no. Baking powder. Lucky for you, I never leave home without it! Now just pop those in the oven, and you'll have griffon scones worth their weight in gold! : Greta: sniffing : bonk! : thud : Gilda: Greta! : Pinkie Pie: Aha! I saw that, Gilda! You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon, but inside you're gracious and great! : Gilda: What are you talking about? : Pinkie Pie: You just helped your friend up when she got knocked down. : Gilda: What, her? Greta's just some griffon I know. We don't have friends here! sighs I did have a friend once, but you saw how that turned out. : Pinkie Pie: poink! whistle noise Oh, my gosh, I gotta go find Rainbow Dash! : Gilda: See ya. : blowing : Rainbow Dash: shouting You sure we can't just fly down? Whoa! Never mind, totally got my answer there. : Rainbow Dash: Just gotta find that golden idol and get out of this place. : snaps : Rainbow Dash: screaming Whoooa! : thump : Rainbow Dash: Ow, ooh! My hoof! Help! Throw me another rope! : Storekeeper: You got bits? : Rainbow Dash: Wait! Heeeeeelp...! into distance : tightening : blowing : thump : Rainbow Dash: yell : Pinkie Pie: distance There you are! Forget about finding the idol! I figured out how to solve Griffonstone's real problem – scones! : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you get back here! : Pinkie Pie: distance Yeah? : Rainbow Dash: distance Can you throw down a rope or something? : Pinkie Pie: distance Lemme look! : beat : Pinkie Pie: One rope coming up! : Rainbow Dash: grumbles : Pinkie Pie: We need help. Don't go anywhere! : Rainbow Dash: sighs Where does she think I'm gonna go? : crumbles : Rainbow Dash: noises I hope I don't go anywhere! : sizzling : Gilda: chewing : Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash is stuck on a ledge in the Abysmal Abyss, and I need your help to save her! : Gilda: Not my problem. : Pinkie Pie: Of course it's your problem! She's your friend! : Gilda: Used to be. : Pinkie Pie: Can't you remember when she was? : Gilda: Yeah. Of course. : Young Hoops: Doesn't that griffon know she's supposed to fly at the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp? : Young Rainbow Dash: Maybe she just doesn't want to make you look bad! Hey there, I'm Rainbow Dash! And you are...? : Young Gilda: Uh... G-G-G-G-Gilda. : Young Rainbow Dash: You sure about that? Stick with me, Gilda, and those guys won't give you any more guff. Whoa! You're awesome! : Young Gilda: laughing You too, Rainbow Dash! : Young Rainbow Dash: Well, Gilda, let's show these guys how it's done! : pins clatter : Young Gilda: Junior Speedsters are our lives, : Young Rainbow Dash: Skybound soars and daring dives, : Young Gilda and Young Rainbow Dash: Junior Speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best! : Gilda: Fine. I'll help her. But that doesn't make me her friend. : Pinkie Pie: Duly noted. the audience Except it does! : crumbling : blowing : Gilda: Hang on, loser! I'm coming! : Rainbow Dash: What took you so long, doofus?! : crumbling : Rainbow Dash: screaming : Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! I'm coming for you! : Rainbow Dash: screaming : Pinkie Pie: Gotcha! : Gilda, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: screaming : thump : Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: grunting : Gilda: Hold on, you two! grunting Huh? gasps : glint : Gilda: The Idol of Boreas! grunting : Rainbow Dash: I'm slipping! : Gilda: straining : Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: screaming : Gilda: grunting : thump : chink! : Rainbow Dash: The idol! : Gilda: You're more important to me than some dumb chunk of gold. : crumbling : Pinkie Pie: Hugging later, climbing now! : Gilda: I'm really sorry about how I treated you two. : Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Gilda. : Pinkie Pie: Apology accepted. : Rainbow Dash: And I'm just sorry we didn't get your idol back. Now we'll never be able to solve Griffonstone's problem. : Pinkie Pie: That's what I was trying to tell you! The map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol of Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better! : Gilda: Nothing's better than gold to a griffon. : Pinkie Pie: That's because you don't have friendship! If you can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And you don't need some golden idol to do that. You just need each other. : Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Pinkie. That was... really sappy. : Pinkie Pie: Eh, what can I say? That's how I roll. Go on, Gilda! Go make a friend! : Rainbow Dash: I don't know, Pinkie. You really think these griffons are up for this? We aren't exactly in Ponyville, you know. : Gilda: Okay, so she was really weirded out until I gave her the scone. Then she tried it and said it tasted good! That's the first nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me! : marks ringing : Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Pinkie. I guess that really was the problem we needed to solve. : Pinkie Pie: film reel quality Baking powder makes baked goods and friendships fluffy and delicious! squee : Rainbow Dash: Well, we'd better be heading home. : Gilda: What? Y-Y-You want me to spread friendship here by myself?! How am I supposed to do that?! I haven't even made one single friend yet! : Rainbow Dash: No, you haven't. You've made two. : Pinkie Pie: up Hugging! Hugging now! : Gilda: But you'll come back and visit, right? : Rainbow Dash: Just try and stop us! : pop! : Pinkie Pie: statue See ya later, you old charmer. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, Pinkie? Who are you talking to? : Pinkie Pie: Nopony! Come on, let's go home and see how Gummy did with Granny Pie's marjolaine recipe! : Gummy: blinks : credits en:Transcripts/The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone pl:Transkrypty/Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone pt:Transcrições/O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон